The begining
by JC HOYT
Summary: The start of Jacob and Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy, stupid love is my favorite movie and I am in love with Jacob and Hannah together so I am disappointed with the lack of fanfiction devoted to this movie and especially these two. Hoping to inspire more stories. I don't own Crazy, stupid love

Takes place after Hannah goes home with Jacob.

Jacob fell asleep with his drink in his hand. Hannah looked at him, sleeping peacefully and smiled. She had thought she was just going to have sex with him and that was that but she had no idea he was so great, their chemistry was undeniable. She realized she was starting to have feelings for him.

She took the drink out of his hand and pulled the sheet up over his chest. She snuggled up close to him and kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep with him.

Jacob woke up in the middle of the night and saw Hannah sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, her arm draped across his midsection. He smiled, realizing that he really liked this girl. He fell asleep contentedly for the first time in a long time.

The next morning he woke up and found her staring at him, still cuddled up to him.

"Hey" he smiled "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Really good" she said excitedly "This pillow is no joke, that was money well spent my friend"

"Unlike the massage chair and the coin bears" he grinned.

"I don't know about the bears but that chair is total crap" she laughed. He laughed with her.

"I'm glad you stayed" he said looking into her eyes and brushing a strand of hair off her face.

Her breath caught in her throat when he touched her. He leaned in and kissed her softly, she ran her hand through the back of his hair and kissed him back.

He pulled back and looked at her, smiling big.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Just testing the waters, I thought maybe last night was a one time only offer to bang" he teased playfully emphasizing the word bang.

"Well you still owe me some banging you know, you didn't come through, Mr. Suave I want to take you home and am a total Tomcat in the sack fell asleep on me" she teased.

He laughed at her playfulness and leaned up on his elbow to look at her.

"That isn't my fault, I was doing some of my best work but you weren't into it, you kept interrupting with your yammering" he grinned.

"That was your best work?" she asked "Couldn't have been that good then could it?" she said shaking her head.

His jaw dropped in disbelief. "Well I guess now you'll never know, deal's off" he said playing hurt.

She rolled over on top of him "No Jacob please, I'm dying to know what a Tomcat you are in the sack, please bang me" she pretended to beg and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. She ran her hands over his muscular chest. "God you are hot!" she smiled appreciatively.

He smiled back "Okay I'll do it" he sighed playfully throwing his hands up. "But not right now" he said pulling her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. He stared into her eyes "Because you're different, that's not all I want with you" he said seriously.

"Okay...different? Like don't eat the paste different or...?" she asked, feeling rejected.

He chuckled "You're so adorable"

"Oh great, next you'll be talking about my wonderful personality" she frowned.

"You're beautiful, smart, funny and all around awesome and I think I'm falling hard for you" he said seriously.

She swallowed hard, staring into his eyes, butterflies in her stomach.

"Is that a line?" she teased to ease the seriousness of the moment.

He shook his head no, continuing to stare into her eyes lovingly.

She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him down on top of her, he slid his arms under her holding her close.

"That's not all I want either" she said honestly, kissing him softly.

"Good, come on" he said pulling her up and out of bed. "I'll make you breakfast before I kick you out of here" he said playfully. "Besides I cant be expected to be conscious in a bed with you and not attack you"

They cooked breakfast together and continued to talk and have a good time, laughing and joking with each other.

He drove her home, when they got to her apartment he asked "When can I see you again?"

"When do you want to see me?"she asked hopefully.

"Sometime next week?" he suggested.

"Oh. Okay, give me a call I guess" she said not looking at him.

She started to get out but he grabbed her hand. "Hey, I was kidding. How about tonight?" he asked.

She smiled at him "Ok, now I just need to know if there will be banging involved, I need to know how to prepare"

"I think you should just wear sweats and not bother bathing, that'd be hot" he teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully then kissed him. She went to get out but he pulled her back to him and kissed her again, his hand on the back of her head. She put her hand on his shoulder and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. He stared at her when they broke away, their faces still just inches apart "Plan for the banging" he grinned widely.

"Yesssss!" she cheered and got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob picked her up that night, he had flowers for her.

"Wow, really? I didn't figure you for a bringing flowers kind of guy" she teased.

"Well I'm trying to get laid tonight remember" he responded playfully. "Gotta pull out all the stops"

She roared with laughter and pushed him playfully. "Romance me damn it"

"You look beautiful by the way" he told her, seriously.

She smiled appreciatively "Thank you, you look like you stepped out of GQ as always" she said motioning towards his impeccable appearance.

They went to dinner and had drinks, just enough to loosen them up, not so much as to get sloppy drunk.

They walked back to his car and she turned to face him as they got to the passenger side. He had leaned in to open the door so he was just inches from her face when she turned. Their eyes met and he leaned in and kissed her softly at first then more passionately.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Hannah asked playfully, using his line.

They went back to his place where he poured them a glass of wine, dimmed the lights and put a slow song on.

"Deja Vu" she smirked.

"Dance with me" he requested.

"You mean like normal dancing or did you have another famous movie dance in mind that works every time to get a girl into bed?" she teased.

He didn't answer, just held his hand out for her to take. She looked him over then decided to accept. He turned her once then pulled her close to his body.

She put her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his tightly around her waist.

"Is this your romance package?" she teased.

"You're not used to this" he said catching her off guard.

"No" she admitted "Far from it" she said seriously.

"That's a tragedy" he said honestly, gazing into her eyes.

She leaned up and kissed him softly.

He pulled her body against his and deepened the kiss. She held him close.

"I have a confession" she whispered through the kisses.

"Is it that you love to talk while I'm kissing you?" he teased, referencing the previous evening.

"Ha ha" she said playfully. "Actually I was going to say that I've wanted this since the first time you talked to me" she admitted.

"No way" he said in disbelief, pulling back.

"Yes" she insisted.

"Come on" he said.

"I'm totally serious. I cant believe you don't believe me"

"Don't flatter me. You didn't give me the time of day"

"I thought you were hot and funny but I'm kind of a good girl so..."she shrugged.

"And now?" he asked huskily, staring into her eyes.

"Take off your shirt" she instructed him with a sly grin.

He did as he was told, tossing it aside, revealing once again his ridiculous body.

"Now you take off your dress" he instructed her like he had done before.

"You take off my dress" she countered.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply as his hands found her butt, giving it a squeeze before continuing downward. She smiled against his lips and grabbed the back of his neck. He found the bottom of her dress and slowly lifted it up and over her head. He tossed it aside and stepped back to look at her. He smiled appreciatively. She ran her hands over his hard chest and looked up at him. He looked back at her, pure lust in both their eyes. He kissed her hard and walked her backwards to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her kissing her. This time they didn't stop, they made love several times throughout the night.

She cuddled up in his arms, chin on his chest so she could look at him.

"So... how was it?" he asked curiously.

"Pretty freakin' awesome" she grinned. "You weren't kidding about the tomcat thing"

He laughed, slightly embarrassed by her praise.

"You're not what I thought" she said looking at him seriously.

"I probably don't want to know the answer to this but what did you think?"

"You came up to me in a bar and offered me sex. I thought you were just some sleazy guy that is only interested in getting women in bed then loses all interest."

He frowned. "I don't want to lie to you. I was that guy" he said feeling ashamed of his past.

She looked worried, hoping this wasnt going to be a one time thing even though thats what she originally was after.

"I don't want to be that guy anymore" he told her honestly, looking into her eyes.

"I don't think you're that guy. I think you're sweet and funny and have a great heart. I really like being with you" she told him. He stared back at her.

She laughed "God I'm being such a girl, we've just had sex and I'm already getting all emotionally attached. That's not what you want to hear after one date"

"Its exactly what I want to hear. I want to be with you Hannah, I'm completely crazy about you" he told her honestly.

"So we're doing this?" she asked. He nodded. "Can I stay the night?" she asked, already knowing the answer but just wanting him to say it.

"You can stay forever" he said. She kissed him happily then snuggled close to him laying her head on his shoulder.


End file.
